Jawbreaker
by Nikki14u
Summary: Meet the fabulous four, the princesses of Tree Hill High, the girls who only wanted to play a trick on their best friend for her birthday. Too bad it had to end in a sugary sweet death. Set to the movie Jawbreaker. Has dark themes so please be advised!
1. Eighteenth Birthdays Suck

**Summary: **Meet the fabulous four, the princesses of Tree Hill High, the girls who only wanted to play a trick on their best friend for her birthday. Too bad it had to end in a sugary sweet death. Starring Brooke, Bevin, Peyton, Rachael and Haley. Nathan and Lucas will appear.

Story is set to the **movie Jawbreaker** so I would suggest seeing the movie first so you can better understand the story.

**Teaser: **Eighteenth Birthdays Suck

First thing is, you need to know a little something about them. The beautiful ones as they were often referred to, the perfect four, the darling princesses of Tree Hill High. They were everything you wanted to be but then again you already know all of this. Hey, if you're honest with yourself you'll realize that they went to your school too and they ruled.

They were every boy's wet dream and the envy of each and every girl that walked the halls of Tree Hill High School. Each one of them came from a legacy of cheerleaders, prom queens and beauty pageant winners with perfect smiles, manicured finger nails and gorgeous long, shiny hair. They dated all the jocks, grew up in huge mansions with their rich parents, expensive designer clothes and drove only the best cars. Yes, they were all around girl wonders and every single last one of them knew it as they strutted their stuff down the halls with squared shoulders, swaying hips and glares of "don't you wish you were me?" written all over their faces. It was no secret that they hung the moon, shun like the sun and everyone else was in their shadows. They were all living the teen dream.

The leader, the one whose lips were always tented with red lipstick was Rachael Galantina. She was like Satan in heels, a real bitch with a condescending smile that could cut you like a knife without saying so much as a single word. All the Goths, Geeks and any one else who wasn't popular knew to avoid this chick like the plague and for those who didn't know, well let's just say that they got the message after an encounter with her and the rest of her entourage.

The one always to the left of her with the far away, dreamy look in her eyes was Bevin Merswski, a ledged in her own little mind known as Sassy. She was cute but a little ditzy at the same time. Everyone always believed that Rachael kept her around simply for the sake of making her self look good. Bevin was her yes woman, a back running of the crew but as long as she was included within the ranks of the socially elite she didn't care. All she wanted was the status and as long as she had it, then she was happy.

The pretty one with the amazing dimples and great legs was Brooke Davis. Everyone says that she was doomed to be popular with all these stunning features but mainly it was because she was best friends with the curly haired blond, Peyton Sawyer.

She was special.

Peyton Sawyer was head cheerleader, student council president and overall good girl. Everybody loved her. Not because she was beautiful, smart and rich, she was all those things but more than anything she was sweet. While Rachael ruled with fear Peyton chose to rule with kindness. There was nothing that she wouldn't do for someone who needed help. Whether it was shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen, money to lend out or just a few friendly words to be shared Peyton was it. She was like the Princess Di of Tree Hill High and that pissed Rachael off. In the end Peyton was just…well…perfect.

It's a shamed what happened to poor Peyton. That was no way to wake up on your eighteen birthday. Being awoken by three people in mask, one grabbing at your legs, one grabbing your wrist and another stuffing a huge ball of candy in your mouth before putting tape over it could scar a girl for life. Next thing you know you're put in the trunk of a car, speeding down the road, fighting for your life as the huge ball slowly begins to make its way towards the narrow space of your throat.

Inside the car you can hear their laughter…

"She is going to die!" Bevin giggles with no clue as to the truth behind her words.

"This is so much better then what we did last year. The iced pool thing was so lame and looking back it kind of pales in comparison our faux kidnapping. Wouldn't you agree?"

It was Brooke's voice that carried the words as she took off the black hoodie and mask, allowing her long dark hair to blow in the wind.

"Well of course it is seeing as how this was all my idea! I wish that I had friends that would do something this amazing for me"

"Oh please Rachael you would have us killed"

"Brutally maimed my dear, anyway we're going to take P. Sawyer to IHOP and stuff her pretty little face with pancakes. Then we're going to tie her to the flagpole in her bra and undies and watch the fun begin"

"Well I guess swim suit seasons out of the question for her which means that I will be the hottest girl on the beach this summer"

"Keep dreaming Brooke. We all know that I'm the hottest girl in Tree Hill so never make that mistake again, okay?"

"Whatever. She is going to be so embarrassed. I can't wait to see the look on her face. She's gonna die!"

The girls laughed off Bevin's words, imagining the look on the face of their best friend.

"And I can't wait to see the extra ten pounds on her ass" added Brooke with a smirk "As far as I'm concerned it's a win-win situation"

She and Peyton have been best friends forever and were always competing to see who would ware the best swim suits during the summer vacation. However this year it seems as if little Ms. P Sawyer was going to be packing on a few.

The thought made her snicker as the group sped into the parking lot and the car came to a halt.

They all hopped out in anticipation as they raced towards the trunk of the car.

"Polaroid" commanded Rachael as Bevin handed her the camera.

"Okay birthday girl, time to get what you have coming babe. Rise and shine.

"Okay who's doing the honors?" questioned Rachael holding up her keys.

Bevin instantly snatched them out of her hands.

"Oh aren't we the eager one"

"That's what I've heard. Eager and easy, the best ways to describe Bevin"

"Hey" the girl replied with a playful shove to Brooke's left shoulder "Where did you hear that?"

"On one of the stalls in the boy's locker room"

Both Bevin and Rachael laughed.

"And just what where you doing in the boy's bathroom Brooke Davis?"

"That's not important. Besides Peyton is waiting"

Rachael gave the raven haired girl a smirk and a knowing glance before turning back to the truck.

"Drum roll please" said Rachael as Bevin and Brooke banged on the trunk of the car.

"One is for witch, two is for bitch. Pop it Bevin!"

"SURPRISE!" shouted all the girls at once as the door flew open.

That's when all the fun ended.

They stood together with their mouths frozen open in horror as they were met with the black and blue body of their best friend. Her eyes were open but she wasn't breathing. They were cold and propped open in a death glare with no life behind them, no traces of the girl she had once been.

There was no time to stop it as the camera flashed, taking a picture of the corpse just before Rachael allowed it to crash to the ground.

"Oh my God" cried Brooke in disbelief.

"What happened to her? What's in her throat?" questioned Bevin who had turned to look at Rachael.

"I gagged her with a jawbreaker" the red head replied quietly already knowing what had done her friend in.

"This is a joke, right? This is a total joke. Just say it's a joke Rachael and tell Peyton to stop looking at us like that"

"It was supposed to be for fun. It was supposed to keep her from screaming" the girl continued to ramble incoherently.

"Say this isn't happening" the blond said turning to the shell shocked girl beside her.

"Oh God, oh God, Peyton!" screamed Brooke as she turned back to Rachael as she thought of the girl's earlier words "Wait a minute you gagged her with a jawbreaker?"

Her answer came in the form of silence.


	2. Peachy Freaking Keen

**Chapter One: **Peachy Freaking Keen

They sped down the street as if trying to leave the knowledge of what they had done behind them. Rachael was once again behind the wheel speeding and taking corners as if her very life depended on it. Of course through it all they could hear Peyton's body being thrown around like a rag doll locked away in the trunk of the car.

"We have to call someone right now. I mean I know it was an accident and all but we have to say something. We can't just leave her in the trunk of your car" added Brooke.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Peyton, her best friend since kindergarten was dead. The thought made her more nauseated then the fact that she inadvertently aided Rachael in killing her.

"No way" replied Rachael "Like you said it was an accident"

The red head then took another hard turn once again shifting the body.

"Oh my God did you hear that? I think I'm going to be sick" cried Bevin.

"That's it"

"What?" questioned Brooke not liking the look in her friend's eyes.

"Peyton is sick"

"Are you kidding me Rachael? She's not sick, she's dead" the raven haired girl added with disgust.

She was amazed by how well the girl was taking this. Peyton was also her friend and it was as if she were willing to act as if everything was fine when it was far from.

"Does the school know that? I don't think so!" Rachael replied with her usual air of arrogance.

If Brooke didn't know any better she would have sworn that the girl had meant to murder her friend.

"WHAT? You can't just call in sick for her you psycho bitch! Peyton is dead as in never coming back! She was our friend, the least we could do is make sure that she's able to rest in peace"

"I know that genius! Peyton's dead. I get it, but do you? Do you know what this means?"

"That you're a shoe in for prom queen" said Bevin with a mixed look of admiration and fear.

"That is so not funny! Our best friend is dead"

"People are not going to be pleased" said Rachael, knowing that the whole school will be out for her blood if they ever found out that she murdered their little Princess Di.

"But they'll understand"

"Fuck that. You understand. I am not getting fucked or sent to prison because I was sweet enough to play a clever little prank on my girlfriend for her birthday" turning to Bevin "Just give me the phone"

Pulling over to the side of the road the red head faced the other girls.

"Okay who has the Mommy and Me voice?"

Off her words both she and Bevin instantly turned to Brooke.

"No. No way. I want nothing to do with this"

"Fine" she continued before dialing.

"Wait, Rachael"

The leader of the crew held up a hand to silence Brooke as she talked on the phone.

"Mr. Turner, please" there was a pause.

"Hello Mr. Turner this is Mrs. Sawyer Peyton's mother. I'm sorry, but Peyton won't be coming to school today. Yes I know she's missed quite a few days already but the darling work up with a blistering fever and I think that it would better for her to miss a day or two then to risk being out the whole week wouldn't you agree?"

Brooke shook her head unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Could you please send one of her girlfriend's home with her assignments? Thank you ever so much. Good bye" the girl hung up the phone with a sigh, grateful that it was over, for now anyway.

"That was really good"

Hearing the words spoken Rachael looked to Bevin with suspicion and curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you imitated Peyton's Mom, I'm just saying you're in control"

"Oh, I know"

"Shit, it's almost time for first period. We have to get to the school before anyone notices that we're missing"

"You're right"

With that Brooke sat back and folded her arms against her chest wondering just how the hell they were all going to make it through the day as Rachael continued on towards Tree Hill High.

When the car came to a stop all the girls looked at one another wondering what to do, well at least Brooke and Bevin did anyway.

"Ok reality check" spoke Rachael as she pulled her arms through the sleeves of her sweater.

"Peyton is in the trunk of this car and she is dead. Now that is a sad fucked up thing but you are going to walk into that school and strut your shit down that hallway like everything is preachy fucking keen. Get it? Brooke"

"Yeah whatever, let's just do this"

With that the girls exited the car in a nonchalant fashion, like they had every other day before. They were careful not to miss a step, a hair toss, a mean girl glare, or blow a kiss to the chosen ones.

After taking their walk of fame down the main hall the girls entered the first bathroom they saw, kicking out all the habitants until they were only ones left.

"I don't think I can do this Rachael"

"It's just a day, like any other day Brooke. Now what would we do on any other day?"

"Pre lunch touch ups"

"Very good Bevin" she said turning to the reflective glass in front of her.

"Take a good long look in the mirror ladies. We are the IT girls of Tree Hill High and we must look the part and we can't to that if we have the corpse on our mind so…"

"RACHEAL!"

"Oh cram it Brookie and hit those lips. One must look perfect if you're going to impress the masses"

With that the girls turned to the mirror and began their usual reapplications until Mrs. Sherwood, principle Turner's secretary entered.

"Hello ladies are we behaving today?"

"Yes Mrs. Sherwood" all three girls replied. 

"That's good. Now we all know that there's no loitering in the ladies room so you had better head to class. Also Mrs. Sawyer called asking if one of you lovely ladies would pick up Peyton's assignments for her. Mrs. Galentina will you be doing the honors?"

"Sure" she said turning to leave.

"Oh and Mrs. Galentina please cover your bosoms. This is a learning institution not a brothel"

"Okay Mrs. Sherwood"

"Good, have a good day girls and be nice"

Leaving the room Rachael and Bevin turned to each other with sickened looks as Rachael draped an arm around her and Brooke.

"Be nice girls" mimicked Bevin.

"Oh please if I were nice to ever Pam Beth and Sherri just because they were nice I would have Noah's freaking arc in my phone book"

Bevin giggled.

Rachael rolled her eyes as Brooke remained silent, unable to focus on anything but her now dead best friend.

Rachael's voice brought her out of her trance.

"Remember everything is peachy keen" she said with a tight smile and an even tighter grip on the girls "Peachy fucking keen"

The three co conspirators continued down the hall until going their separates ways, heading into a day that was anything but peachy keen.


End file.
